nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love the Glimmer of Thanks: Final
Love the Glimmer of Thanks: Final ist die DVD Box zu den Drama Love the Mysterie Angel, The Glimmer of T.A.B.O.O., School Song of Thanks und The Final Secret. Die Sprachen sind Deutsch, Englisch, Japanisch, Meki, Frenduinisch, Chinesisch, Koreanisch und Italienisch. Handlung Love the Mysterie MYSTERIE LOVE Part. 1 Cabana und Sorein wurden beide von einem Mann verletzt der nur der Mysterious Man genannt wird. Als sie sich zufällig treffen merken sie, sie lieben den selben Mann und Cabana und Sorein schwören Rache, während Cabana in die Gang Wild tritt, ist Sorein auf der Suche nach einem Serien Killer Comekon. Während Cabana bei der Gang Wild alles lernt und immer mehr in die Gewalt rutscht, verliebt sich Sorein in Comekon. Angel Complex Part. 2 Es ist einige Zeit vergangen seit Cabana und Sorein sich kennen gelernt haben. Comekon und Sorein wollen heiraten, Cabana sieht das Bild von Sorein und in der Hoffnung Mysterious Man ist auch da geht sie mit ihrer Gang zu Kirche und dort ist er Mysterious Man der auf Comekon zielt und ihn ermordet. Sorein ist Blind vor Wut und schießt auf ihn, Mysterious Man er stirbt. Doch Sorein muss fliehen und schließt sich Wild an. Am Ende bringt Cabana Stenera um, Bruder von Sorein doch sie verheimlicht es ihr. The Glimmer of T.A.B.O.O. T.A.B.O.O. Part. 3 2 Jahre sind vergangen und Cabana und Sorein gehören zu den besten ihrer Gang, mittlerweile führen sie es an. Steneras Verlobte Halama schwört Rache und verfolgt Wild. Cabana und Soreins Wege trennen sich. Während Sorein den Mörder ihrem Bruder finden will, ist Cabana auf die Suche ihrer Schwester Wilda. Dabei verliebt sich Cabana in Joop während Sorein die Wahrheit erfährt und nun Cabana verfolgt. Glimmer of 10 Years Part. 4 10 Jahre nun sucht Sorein, Cabana, das diese längst mit Joop verheiratet ist und mit ihrer Schwester Wilda weit weg lebt, erfährt Sorein durch Stroe der ihr den Hinweis gibt. Sorein taucht bei Cabana auf und Entführt ihre Tochter Strurea, ihre Schwester und ihren Mann. School Song of Thanks My School Way Part. 5 Cabana hatte ihr Leben im Griff als Sorein ihre Schwester entführt hat. Sie schwört Rache und geht zu Wild zurück, zusammen verfolgen sie Sorein und finden sie schließlich, Sorein schießt auf Cabana und ist froh als diese Tot umkippt. Song of Thanks Part. 6 6 Monate sind vergangen, Sorein hat Stroe geheiratet und die beiden haben einen Laden eröffnet. Sie weiß nicht das Cabana wieder erwacht und nun selber Rache schwört. The Final Secret Secret of heart Drama Ver. Part 1 Cabana hat ihre Familie verlassen und lebt nun bei Wild, wo sie und Stroe eine Affäre haben, obwohl dieser mit Sorein verheiratet ist, doch Cabana wil Sorein weh tun, sehr weh tun. So erfährt sie von Stroe viele geheimnisse und sie nutzt diese aus. Half on me Drama Ver. Part 2 Soreins leben ist am Abgrund, sie hat alles Verloren, ihre Tochter, ihren Mann und ihren Job, alles was sie hatte. Sie weiß es ist Cabana und die beiden stehen im Finalem Kampf gegenüber. She screams but nobody hears her Drama Ver. Part 3 Es sind 2 Jahre vergangen. Sorein und Cabana gehen Getrennte wege.Cabana hat ein Buch veröffentlicht wo sie diese Geschichte erzählt und Sorein besitzt dieses Buch und hat ein Restaurant eröffnent. Beide haben sich neu Erfunden und gehen nun ihre Wege weit weg von Wild und der Dunkelheit. Darsteller *Sayuri Hagiwara - Cabana (Wild) *Yurina Kawai - Sorein (Wild) *Kanna Niigaki - Monia (Wild) *Akari Tanaka - Kyana (Wild) *Haruka Megushi - Halama *Meimi Katsuta - Wela *Nariko Kuraki - Dewa *Naomi Ishikawa - Tanja (Wild) *Ai Suzuki - Unika *Anna Yuki - Kila *Masaki Ishida - Joware (Wild) *Risa Nakata - Losa *Nana Kumai - Strurea *Maimi Ueda - Donara *Kana Natsumi - Acara (Wild) *Ai Tanaka - Wilda *Jack Tannenbaum - Comekon *Roger Kowala - Stenera (Wild) *Sharon Yuki - Joop *Natsu Tanaka - Stroe (Wild) *Takaya Hatanaka - Reima (Wild) *Yuya Nishikido - Soman (Wild) *Ryo Kumai - Wukan *Genzo Takizawa - Kamole *Tsubasa Kumai - Gunsta (Wild) *Katzuya Matsumoto - Petel *Ryo Nihei - Poman *Kento Fukumura - Rodeyo (Wild) *Hideaki Okura - Bugan (Wild) *Shota Yokoyama - Cing (Wild) *Yuusuke Ogawa - Valure *Taro Kumai - Ken (Wild) *Tsubasa Misaki - Mysterious Man Extras *Promotion T.A.B.O.O. Teaser (Sayuri, Ai, Anna, Kanna, Sayu, Yurina, Masaki, Risa, Nana, Maimi, Akari, Ai, Kana, Haruka, Nariko, Meimi) '' *Galery T.A.B.O.O. Promotion Bilder ''(Sayuri, Ai, Anna, Kanna, Sayu, Yurina, Masaki, Risa, Nana, Maimi, Akari, Ai, Kana, Haruka, Nariko, Meimi, Gruppe) '' *Dance Shot T.A.B.O.O. *Let´s get the Party Started MV *Let´g get the Party Started Promotion *Angel Complex T.A.B.O.O. Promotion Talk *AC 8th Generation Trailer T.A.B.O.O. *T.A.B.O.O. Drama Trailer *Glimmer of 10 Years Drama Trailer *Countdown Start *T.A.B.O.O. Drama Ver. Promotion Pics of Main Cast ''(Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi,Meimi Katsuta) *T.A.B.O.O. Drama Ver. Promotion other Members (Sayu Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Anna Yuki, Nariko Kuraki) *T.A.B.O.O. Main Cast Close up Ver. *Glimmer of 10 Years Promotion Pics of Main Cast (Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Ai Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki) *Glimmer of 10 Years Promotion Pics other Members (Sayu Tanaka, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Meimi Katsuta, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Anna Yuki, Nariko Kuraki) *My School Way Promotion Teaser''(Sayuri, Ai, Anna, Kanna, Sayu, Yurina, Masaki, Risa, Nana, Maimi, Akari, Ai, Kana, Haruka, Nariko, Meimi)'' *My School Way Promotion Pics (Sayuri, Ai, Anna, Kanna, Sayu, Yurina, Masaki, Risa, Nana, Maimi, Akari, Ai, Kana, Haruka, Nariko, Meimi, Gruppe) '' *My School Way Promotion of Main Cast (Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Kanna Niigaki)'' *My School Way Promotion of other Members (Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Akarai Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi) *My School Way Drama Trailer *Song of Thanks Drama Trailer *Members talk about the Drama *Behind Scenes My School Way *2nd, 3rd, 4th Generation Promotion *6th Generation, 7th Generation Promotion *8th Generation, 8th B Generation Promotion *1st Generation Special Surprise PV for Drama Ver. *Happy Birthday Angel Complex Drama Ver. style *Half on me Drama Trailer *Secret of Heart Drama Trailer *She screams but nobody hears her Drama Trailer *MYSTERIE LOVE Drama Trailer *Angel Complex Drama Trailer *Angel Complex about the Drama Making of *T.A.B.O.O. *Glimmer of 10 Years *My School Way *Song of Thanks *Half on me *Secret of Heart *MYSTERIE LOVE *Angel Complex Trivia *Naomi´s Rolle Tanja sollte in den letzten Part die Hauptrolle sein, nach ihrem Ausstieg wurde bekantn das nun Anna im letzten teil die Hauptrolle haben wird. *Naomi´s Teaser werden nicht bei den Extras dabei sein. *Jack Tannenbaum (Comekon) und Roger Kowala (Stenera) haben im 1te Teil Rollen *Temperature spielen im 2te und 4te Teil mit